


The Best Part of Waking Up...

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Quicktaser - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Pietro are sent all over the world to look for one "Mean Green" Nuclear Physicist.  They don't find him, but they DO find a cold mess in the form of a blizzard.  </p><p>Now, it's either huddle for warmth or possibly freeze.  It's a good thing Pietro runs a little hotter than normal, both temperature-wise and just...hot for Darcy in general.  *wink wink*  </p><p>This is your basic "friends-to-lovers-huddling-for-warmth-sharing-a-bed-naked-cuddling-resolved-sexual-tension-in-a-consensual-way" fic.  Enjoy!  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozzpozz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozzpozz/gifts).



> I wrote this for [nozzpozz](https://nozzpozz.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who prompted me "Hot Chocolate". How in the eff I got here from Hot Chocolate is beyond me. But I hope she likes it anyway! :D 
> 
> Special Thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for beta reading this for me!

Darcy was shivering again by the time he returned with the drinks.  Pietro passed her a steaming mug of the instant hot chocolate he'd found in the cabinet. The fire was going, warming the room, but her clothes were damp from being outside in the sleet and as much as he didn't want to admit it, the fact that she was still shivering was worrisome. Very worrisome.  He eyed her shaking form under the big quilt she was wrapped in.  Her lips weren’t blue anymore, but she was still shaking. A lot.

"You might have to take them off, Darcy..." he said quietly, reaching over to rub her back.    

She sighed, her body shaking more as she did so.  "I know..."  

"Here...I'll go find more blankets…and give you some privacy?"  

She nodded, waiting for him to take the mug from her to wrap the quilt tightly around herself.

By the time he was back with a pile of musty-smelling blankets from the closet, she was undressed and wrapped fully in the quilt. He spread each blanket out out on the bed over her.       

He cursed himself for leaving their bags in the car.  But, how was he supposed to know that the blizzard would hit so suddenly?  He was able to do many things, but being able to see in blinding snowfall was not one of the things.  Not to mention, the car was at least a hundred yards away in a clearing.  Nowhere near the tiny cabin.  He'd offered to go looking for it, but Darcy had practically BEGGED him not to leave her alone. Something about not wanting him to get lost.   

He got her the mug of hot chocolate.  She accepted it, sipping it while she quivered under the blanket pile.  

Pietro supposed they should be thankful that SHIELD kept Banner's cabin so well stocked.  Everything smelled like mothballs, but at least there were blankets.  And some food.  And a gas stove.  And a large pile of dry firewood just inside the door.  

Even if the mean green scientist wasn't hiding out here and the trip was a complete waste of time and a waste of Darcy, if he was being honest.  This woman deserved a vacation.  A paid trip to Fiji. After putting up with his stupid ass for the majority of the past month, and now almost freezing to death.

He downed his hot chocolate in a few sips, placing the mug on the bedside table.  He tugged off his fleece pullover, overheated all of the sudden.  The thermal undershirt came off with it.  An idea formed quickly.  It probably wasn’t going to be the easiest thing to convince her of, but it would most likely work.  

He felt kind of bad because his increased resting temperature kept him almost too warm in all his cold weather gear.  He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this sooner.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice muffled as she nudged her empty mug out from under the blankets.  

"I'm hotter than you.  If we huddled together, you'd warm up."  

"Uhh...I’m not arguing, Dude…you’re all kinds of hot…but are you SURE that’s a good idea?"

"Look, I know it's not ideal, but...you're still shivering.  You shouldn't still be shivering.."  He unzipped his pants, pushing them down over his hips along with his thermal underwear.  “You’re starting to worry me…”  

"Okay..." she acquiesced.  "I mean, I wouldn’t want to worry you, Maximoff.”  

He smirked.  “Thank you.  For making this supreme sacrifice.  All in the name of my nerves.”  

“Hey.  Not really a sacrifice.  Probably the most exciting thing that’s happened on this whole trip.  Be honest.  It is.”  

He rolled his eyes, “Yes.  Your near death experience really saved the trip.  Now I have talking points.”  

He kept his boxers on, slipping under the layers of blankets with her.  He jumped when her hands and feet grazed his skin.  She really was cold.  Pietro took one of her hands in his, rubbing it vigorously until it stopped feeling so chilled.  He repeated the action with her other hand, and her feet, tugging her close against his body afterwards.  

Darcy laughed, “Knew you were good for something…”  

“Yes.  I think I’ve really found my purpose in life.  Personal body heater…”  

“Hey. I’d pay you. Never met a guy who actually WANTED my cold feet pressed against him.”

He chuckled, sliding his arms around her bare waist and trying to ignore the way her breasts were smooshed against his chest.  The way she’d instinctively tangled her legs with his, straddling his thigh.  Tried to think of something…anything to say other than what was floating around in his head right then. _I want your EVERYTHING pressed against me…_

“Darcy…” he paused, his breath in his throat because he’d almost said it aloud. And it was something friends didn’t really say to friends. And were they even friends? Because he’d never so much as waved hello to her before they’d been placed on this assignment together.  The perfect pair to go looking for Banner, according to Director Fury.  Darcy had a calming presence and a rapport with the doctor, and Pietro was quick enough to get her far away if the Big Guy decided to come out.  “Darcy…press away.”  

He felt her breath float across his chest where her head was laying.  Felt her lips move against his skin when she spoke.  

"Thank you...for this..."  her hand moved up his side, her thumb dipping with the rise and fall of his ab muscles.  Her touch tingled.  Made him want to tug her even closer.  Let his own hands explore.  They itched to run over her curves.  The swell of her hip from her waist.  Other...more intimate areas.  The soft skin of her inner thighs.  

Instead, he wriggled against her.  Laughed.  Feigned being ticklish so she'd stop.

Instead, she pushed up on her elbow, let her hand trace up his torso, over his collarbone and up his throat.  His jawline.  Her thumb traced over his bottom lip and he thought he was going to die right then and there when she replaced her thumb with her own lips.  Pressing softly against his.  Her body mirroring her actions. Every one of her curves melding against him.  They fit together like puzzle pieces and he could feel her tongue prodding its way into his mouth and he had to stop her now.  It wasn’t right.   

He broke off the kiss, gently pushing her back.  Feeling her sweet breath hit his face.  She tasted and smelled like the hot chocolate she'd been drinking.  "Darcy...we can't..." he whispered, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

She exhaled roughly, recoiling from his touch in a way that made his heart ache.  "Sorry..." she mumbled.  

"No...no...don't be sorry..." he pleaded with her, almost desperate to tell her everything he was thinking.  That she was wonderful.  And he thought about doing exactly this every single night.  Every night when they’d had to share rooms in those small hotels.  The nights of sleeping on couches and sofas in all of Banner’s safe houses.  The worst temptation before now had come in a beach bungalow somewhere in the Pacific.  Where the air had been so sticky and humid that they’d spent the night taking turns by the one window.  Letting ice melt on their skin and taking off more clothing than they probably should have.  He’d spent the entire night wide awake.  Willing himself to be the ice cube she rubbed on herself.  The drips of water that dripped down into her tank top.   

But that was nothing compared to right now.  Her shivering body pressed against his.  Needing something that only he could give her.  

And that was why it was wrong. She needed something from him.  Warmth.  The ability to maintain her body temperature.  It wasn’t…this wasn’t how he wanted it to happen. He had to focus.  Focus on her actual immediate needs first.    

She pressed her lips together, shaking her head.  "I don't know why I’m--I'm sorry..."

"Please don't be sorry...it was...very nice," he assured her.  "Very nice.  So nice, in fact, that I didn't want to stop you...BUT, I did.  Because while it was very nice...it also...did not feel right?"  He sighed, reaching over to brush her hair from her face.  "I feel like I am taking advantage?"  

"I've wanted this for a while, though..." she assured him, her hand sliding up his chest.  "Like...hella wanted this...remember that island?  With no A/C?  I rubbed ice on my skin trying to get your attention, Piet…"  

He audibly groaned, bowing slightly to press his forehead against hers.  "Darcy...you're killing me..."

Her lips pressed against his again and he wanted to just let her kiss him, because what was wrong with kissing?  

_Wait till the morning, just wait until the morning._

He pushed her back gently.  "Let's just wait till the morning? When you've slept and you're warm?"

She bit her bottom lip, nodding.  "Sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry...it's...it's very nice…" he repeated.  He kept saying ‘nice’ because he couldn’t tell her it was basically the hottest fucking thing he’d ever experienced.  That this…this interchange was the single hottest thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life.  “I’m definitely not saying no…I’m saying…”  

“Not right now,” she finished for him.  

“Yes.  Not…not right now.”   

* * *

 

He slept fitfully.  Alternating between fuzzy warm comfort and so turned on he could barely move.  Darcy moved around.  A LOT.  She was basically tossing and turning the whole night.  Going back and forth between kicking him away from her and cuddling him close.  Really close.  So close that he could feel the heat of her against well… 

Yeah.  

And then there was her hair.  It kept smacking him in the face every time she tossed her head.  He was on the verge of zipping out of bed to find a hair tie for her when she suddenly settled.  Her head was pillowed by his bicep, her breath skating across his skin, her ass pressed back against his hips.  She preferred to be the Little Spoon, apparently.

He draped his free arm around her waist, settling himself down on the pillows.

* * *

 

He felt her stir awake.  Felt her sudden harsh intake of breath as she took in her surroundings. Her hand that had somehow crept into his during the night flexed and contacted. He felt her hips wriggle slightly as she tried to figure out what was happening.  She sat up, pulling one of the blankets up to cover her breasts, she looked down at him, meeting his gaze.   

“Good morning…” he said languidly, smiling in a way that he hoped was non-threatening.  

She sniffed, reaching back to scratch the back of her head.  “Good morning.”  

“It was just to keep you warm…” he maintained, unsure if she’d even remember the night before.  “You were cold at one point…but you kicked all the extra blankets off at some point during the night…”  

“I remember,” she smiled crookedly.  “You have a lot of body heat, believe it or not…I woke up sweating a few times…”  

“You could have kicked me out of bed…”  

She chuckled, laying back on the pillows.  “Why would I do that? After you saved me last night. So selflessly braved sharing a tiny bed with a mostly nude woman. So peril.  Much brave.”  

He snorted, “It WAS perilous.  You kicked me a few times, and your hair could be considered a deadly weapon…it might not look it right now…but…I could have died…”  

Darcy laughed and turned towards him slightly, reaching for his arm so she could tuck herself underneath it.  Pietro tried to steady his breathing as her fingers began to stroke up and down his chest.  “I um…I seem to remember another conversation…something about…’wait until the morning…when I’m warm…and I’ve slept?’”  

He inhaled deeply, trying to play it cool.  Play it cool until he got the all clear from her.  “Yes…yes…I remember something to that…effect.”  

“Well, to be completely frank…It’s morning…I slept VERY well…and I’m warm.  In fact…” she hiked her leg up over his hips, rolling over so she was astride him.  Straddling his hips.  She reached for his hands.  “If you’ll give me a feel…I think I’m actually hot…” she arched an eyebrow, pulling his hands up to cover her breasts.  She bit her bottom lip, her face flushing pink.   

He gulped.  “You are. Hot, I mean…” he cupped her breasts with his hands, letting his thumbs swipe up to circle her nipples, flicking them stiff.  “Burning…” he rolled his hips up to meet hers.  “Might need to get you out of those…panties.”  He smirked.

She moaned, pressing her hips down against his.  “You think so?  I trust your judgment…”  

“Darcy…” he murmured.  As much as he liked flirting and innuendo, he was too far gone for this preamble. He grabbed her hands and tugged her down flush against him for a kiss.   He rolled her to the side, whipping off both her panties and his boxers in one blurred swipe.    

Her body was glorious.  Not that there was much left to the imagination at this point.  But, all the same, her body was glorious.  Her mouth felt good on his, pulling at his lips and making him moan from just that.  Little flicks of her tongue against his lips and teeth drove him slowly crazy.  His hips rolled steadily against hers.  Her legs encircled his waist, her hands tugged at his hair impatiently.  And as much as he wanted to take his time, he was fairly certain that they were snowed into this cabin.  And therefore, had all the time in the world to take their time later.  

He worked his hand down between them, slowly working it up and down his shaft a couple of times before turning his attention to her.  His fingers slid easy through her folds.  He dipped into her slick, spreading it up to her clit as she tried to keep quiet.  Biting her lip and mumbling his name.  

“Let me hear you, _Princeza_ …” The pet name rolled off his tongue without preamble and his breath caught in his throat as he searched her face.  Nothing had changed.  Not really.  Maybe she hadn’t heard the slip.

She licked her lips and smiled, bucking gently against his hand.  “You gonna treat me like a princess, Piet?”  

Arousal surged in his veins and he rutted against her thigh, “I’ll do my best…”

She feigned nonchalance.  Unconvincingly, considering where his hand was and what he was doing with it.  “That’s something I’ve never been before…”  

“Then you’ve been missing out…” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips, her throat. Work his way down her torso.  He sucked a nipple into his mouth, tweaking the other with his thumb and index finger.  She whimpered at the attention, so he did it again.  Switched sides.  Kept his eyes on her while he was swirling his tongue around the stiff peak.  He sucked it into his mouth, scraping his teeth against it briefly before letting it go.  

“Pietro…” she whispered, clutching his hair between her fingers.  

“ _P_ _rinceza_ …let me hear you…we’re all alone here…” he reiterated. 

That seemed to awaken something in her.  She writhed against him, crying out when he did something she liked.  He had to abandon her breasts eventually.  He kissed his way down her abdomen, dipping his tongue into her belly button.  Making her squeal as he hauled her further down on the mattress, spreading her legs and nuzzling between them.  Resting the backs of her knees on his shoulders as he flicked his tongue against her pussy, licking her open.  

He held her hips steady so she wouldn’t buck up against him and cost him his rhythm.  He dipped his tongue inside her, tasting her arousal and causing her to squirm.  His own need was reaching critical levels, but if he could just keep her making these sounds, he’d rub one off against the mattress if he had to.  

His cock was aching, leaking copious amounts of pre-come all over the sheets.  

He moaned against her, his tongue still flicking around her inner lips, teasing her just a little before moving up to flick at her clit like she wanted.

He hummed, his tongue alternating between a swirl and a flick.  He increased his speed intermittently.  Moving up to nearly vibration speeds and slowing back down to the swirl and flick.  

“Unghhhh…fuuuucck…Pietro…oh fuck…please don’t stop…please…please…” He hummed again, picking up the pace between pulses until it was almost a constant vibration on her clit.  He felt her whole body clench right before she came.  Hard.  Moaning his name and gripping his hair almost painfully.  Yanking him away when it became too much.  

He wiped his face on her thigh and crawled up her body, planting kisses in random spots here and there, until he made it to her lips.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and he canted his hips forward, rubbing his cock against her slickness.  He kissed her, open-mouthed and slightly messy, but hopefully she’d forgive his lips being a little tired. 

Just a little, though.  

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted her hips slightly.  

“Fuck…you’re so wet…” he mumbled against her lips, the sounds all but lost.  

“Whose fault is that?”  

He lined himself up, pressing forward into her.  The slick wetness of her walls encased him.  Squeezing and releasing as he fully sheathed himself inside.

Pietro let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, letting his eyelids fall closed so he could concentrate on the slick heat surrounding him.  “ _Ježišmarjá_ …” he murmured.  “Fuck, Darcy…you feel so…fucking good…”  He licked his lips, knitting his brow and pulling back a little.  Only to slide right back in.  

She made a whimpering noise that went straight to his dick.  He groaned. At least, he was calling it a groan and not an only slightly manlier version of the whimper she’d just made.  “If you umm…” She paused to sigh contentedly when he slid back in.  “If you tilt your hips just a little, you can—Ohhhhh…”  she trailed off as he followed her instructions, speeding up his shallow thrusts to hit the spot she was referring to.  

“Like that, _Princeza_?”  

“Uh-huh…” she half spoke, half moaned, her hands sliding down his shoulders to squeeze his biceps.  Her eyes fluttered closed as he began to thrust deeper.  Pulling almost the whole way out before stuffing himself back inside.  

Her walls clenched around him, like she was trying to hold him in.  Pull him into her.  

“Right there…fuck…like that…” she sobbed as she bucked up to meet him thrust for thrust, the sounds of their union seemed like the loudest thing in the room…wet smacking sounds.  He glanced down to watch himself disappear inside her, biting his lip to keep from coming too soon.  

Her walls convulsed around him as she came.  Not nearly as violently as the first time, but it was enough to have him following her, his cock jerking inside her as she squeezed him through her aftershocks.  

And as he held her in his arms, her quivering limbs wrapped tightly around him as they both came down from the high…he couldn’t help but think that he preferred THIS shaking to the way she’d been shaking the night before.  And he silently promised himself (and her) that this was the ONLY kind of shaking she’d be doing in the future.  If he had anything to say about it, that was.  

And given the way she looked at him now…he’d be having a LOT of say in the shaking/quivering department.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos? (For the muses, not for me...maybe a little bit for me...but mostly for the muses.)


End file.
